User blog:Orion001/About Me
Hello World, my name is Adam Perreira also known as Orion001. I am a administrator, Burrecrate and Founder on Wikia. Ok I am not the founder of Wikia but I am founder of Nature of Toronto Wiki, TVOKids Arthur Wiki, Paranormal Witness Wiki, and Dinosaur Alive Wiki. Adminisitrator at Camp Lakebottom Wiki. I am a Burrecrate with Littlest Pet Shop Wiki and Martha Speaks Wiki. I have helped other wiki sites including my regular sites Disney Wiki, WordGirl Wiki and Arthur Wiki. I been part of Wikia since June 1, 2011, so this year would be my third year on wikia. Because of my power on several sites and including helping them, I have a life behond the internet. I work with a Groceri store in Toronto, Ontario Canada called Loblaws. There I am a front end worker that means I return baskets and buggies back to the front so that other customers can use them. As well as helping with Carry Out, A carry out is helping shoppers take there grocres to there car or to the taxi and taking deliveries to the cooler in the back. All this work is tiring so to keep up with getting days for badges I work the next day in the morning or afternoon before 8:00 pm est. Besides work and internet, I am a member with a youth group at a church and a volunteer with Tennis Canada during the Rogers Cup in August. That is my background and some of my daily life. The point of this blog is after my day at work and long trip home, I am tired. So when I come on to the internet, it bugs me when I see vandalism or things that do not make sense with me. More important for this site is that I lose track of time, more interesting is that the time is months, years and sometimes days. So during my long day offs, I would catch up and enjoy life. That means with this wiki is to catch up with the shows. I would watch YouTube or Dailymotion and catch up with the show. If there is a date I miss, that is because I am not caught up. Because I live in Canada, I do not have the Hub network, so that is where I watch it online on Daily motion or YouTube. The best way for me to watch the show on Sunday Mornings on a local channel called YTV. On Sunday mornings I would sometimes miss it, but I will watch it again latter at 11:00 am because it is on out west. I do not visit the hub website so I am out of touch of the scheadule. I get the scheadule on Wikipedia. I will get scared of vandalism, because it was the original reason that I have joined wikia. And as they say that is history. I do look forward to watching Littlest Pet Shop on Sunday. Because I have so far watched all the episode at least more than twice. I am still human so I will make mistakes, so do not get in a rage but sit down and talk with me. I do not bite (much) I am very friendly when I am not tired. The final thing is, that when it comes to future episode, I do not like spoilers so when people write spoilers it is not good in more rights. If I seen it before the rest of the world. I suggest not to spoil it for others, because I will not spoil it for others myself. As your administrator I have a busy life offline and a busy life online. If you want to talk with me. I am on the Arthur Wiki Chat room regulary or I will be on Disney Wiki chat room sometimes. Thank you for your time. Category:Blog posts